Re-write Unsure Feelings
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: This is a re-write of my first story unsure feelings. It's about Katara's feelings when Aang is in a coma after being shot by Azula. I hope you like it.


**I'm re-writing this and i did start but i pressed backspace and forgot to save it so this AN is short enjoy!**

* * *

Unsure feelings

It was one of those warm yet cold nights at Chameleon bay as katara stared into the blazing bonfire. It had been a few day's since the fatal day in Ba Sing Se. The memories of her best friend plummeting to the ground after being zapped by lightning haunted her mind. She couldn't let go, she was going to make azula pay. She was brought back to reality when Sokka called her name. "Katara... Katara... Are you ok?" She was suddenly aware of a slight wetness on her left cheek. She looked at him and glared moodily. "I'm fine." She snapped. He looked offended. She realized what she had down then looked sad. "I'm sorry..." she got up from her seat. "I'm going to check on Aang." She walked away from the group and headed towards the tent, the Avatar's body was in. Everyone followed her with there eyes then turned back to eachother, concern evident on their faces.

Katara opened the mouth of the tent to reveal Aang's beaten body. The sight of it just made want to cry. But she knew she had to stay, it was the only way he would heal, with her help. She walked over and knelt beside him. She placed her hand on his chest, letting it rise and fall as he breathed. From the day she met him, she never thought he could leave her. She stroked his stubble- head as if to ease him. He hadn't shaved in a few day's so he had begun to grow more hair. She sighed and picked up a wet cloth, placing it gently on his forehead. A noise sounded from outside and she turned to see Momo standing in the tent way. She smiled sadly then turned back to Aang.

Momo ran over and snuggled into her lap, looking at his unconscious owner. "Do you miss him as much as i do?" She asked scratching his ears. Momo snuggled further into her lap. "I'll take that as a yes..." Suddenly Aang moved slightly. Katara leaned forward. "Aang?" She whispered softly. He opened his eyes just a crack and Katara's eyes filled with tears. "Katara...?" Aang croaked. "Ssh... It's me." He let a little smile grace his features as he reached a hand up to wipe away her tears. He slowly sat up and looked her directly in the eyes. She felt her cheek redden at the intensity of her gaze. He began to lean in and her cheeks went redder than ever. She closed her eyes and felt his lips slowly enclose hers. But the kiss ended all to soon as she opened her eyes and found herself looking at the tent roof. It was a dream... She sat up and looked down at Aang. _What ... was that? _She thought to herself. She gazed at Aang a bit longer then got up to get some food. _Probably nothing..._ She thought to herself.

A few day's passed by and Katara was still troubled about why she had that strange... but pleasant dream. She needed to talk about it, to get it off her chest. But who could she talk to? Sokka? Nonononononononono. He would kill her. She didn't want to talk to her dad. Then their were the other warriors but that's just uncomfortable.. that left one person, Toph. The Blind Bandit. She just hoped Toph wouldn't laugh at her. She cautiously walked up to the blind earthbender. When she was standing next to her she sighed. "T-Toph c-c-could i talk to you? In private." A look of shock passed onto everyone's faces. "Uuuhhh... Sure." Toph said unsure. She got up and they walked off somewhere more private.

"So what's up Sugar queen?" She asked looked straight ahead. Katara swallowed. "I had this dream.. Wait no- I mean my friend had this dream. It was a weird dream but in a good way..." Toph listened closely. "About?" Katara played with the grass she was sitting on. "Kissing their best friend.." She grumbled. "Someone she knew for a long time and never really thought of him in that way until recently.." Toph stroked her chin. "Hmmm... So your friend... Meaning you... had a dream... about MAKING OUT WITH TWINKLE TOES?!" Toph shouted towards the end. Then bursting into a fit of laughter. "Toph! Hush up!" She wiped her unseeing eyes. "Sorry.. That's just not something i would expect.." Katara looked at the sky. "Soo.. What do you think it means?" Toph, again, stroked her chin. "Judging by the tone of your voice and your heart rate when you told me about it.. I would say you like him... maybe even love him.." Katara looked unsure. "Toph i dunno..." There conversation was interrupted by Sokka. "KATARA! It's Aang! He having some kind of seizure!" Katara's heart stopped. She climbed to her feet and sped of towards camp.

When she arrived she quickly slid down next to Aang. One of the warriors gave her a large basin of water and she began to heal him. She could hear his grunts of pain and comforted him as much as possible. After about an hour Katara was at her limit. "His heart rate is normal." Toph said noticing Katara's trouble. With a sigh of relief she left the tent and went to give the others the news. Katara turned her attention back to the unconscious boy next to her. She gently caressed his cheek as her vision came across his lips. Memories of the dream came flooding back. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice herself leaning in closer to his face. The next thing she knew her lips were pressed against his. She felt her eyes grow heavier and slowly close. The tent flap opened and Sokka walked in. "Hey how is he Katara...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!"

Katara's eyes flashed open and she sprang away from Aang. She then turned to her brother who's mouth was open so wide it reached the floor. "Sokka... Please don't tell anyone. I dunno wha- I'm just confused as you are." She said her cheeks redder than a tomato. "Don't tell anyone what?" Hakoda asked as he walked in. Sokka glanced at Katara who had pleading eyes. He closed his eyes and turned to their father. "SHE KISSED AANG!" Katara eyes became saucers. Her father looked at her with deep concern. A long silence came among them but was broken by a loud shout. "WAY TA GO SUGAR QUEEN!" Katara glared at the tent flap then looked at her father. "Look i can explain- you see..." Hakoda looked at her straight on. "You kissed him?" "Yeah but-" "You kissed him is that correct?!" She nodded. He looked troubled. "I'm gonna put one of the warriors on what Sokka calls 'Aang duty' You are only to go near him if it is critical." Katara looked at him in deep shock. "But dad!" He threw his hand to the flap. "OUT!" She looked hurt then turned and kissed Aang on the head. "I'm sorry." She then walked out of the tent not looking at her father or her brother.

A few weeks passed and they had captured a fire nation ship as their disguise. Katara was standing at the front of the ship staring at the moon. She hadn't been alone with Aang in weeks. She missed him. She hadn't talked to her father since. One night she couldn't take it so she grabbed some bandages and her water pouch then snuck down to Aang's cabin. She silently opened the door and walked in. She sat next to him on the bed and placed the bandages down. She placed her cold hand on his warm chest and smiled. His breathing was normal. She quickly gave him a healing session and changed his bandages finishing by placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Soo..." She turned to see Toph leaning on the door frame. "You do love him?" She asked unsure but was still smirking. Katara blushed. "Yeah, i guess..." Toph frowned. "I'm sorry that you can't see him now..." Katara raised her eyebrows and huffed. "Yeah me too." Toph pushed off the doorframe. "Why won't your dad let you near him?" Katara shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." She said brushing her hand through his newly grown brown hair. "I'll leave you two alone now." Toph said as she left.

When she was sure Toph had left Katara bent down and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly she felt more pressure on her lips. He was kissing her back. She pulled back and his eyes opened. She gasped and turned away from him. "Not again!" Aang sat up. "What?" Katara rubbed her eyes. "This is another dream isn't it?" Aang raised an eyebrow. "Katara this isn't a dream." He turned her to face him. "I'm awake." She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You don't know how happy i am right now!" He laughed. "I think i do!" He smiled and pulled away far enough to kiss her again. This wasn't going to be easy and she knew that. But she loved him and she wouldn't let it go. There now are no 'unsure' feelings.

* * *

**Ok so that was it i hope you liked it better than the first time i did it. lol anyway i'll see you guy's in the next one. Bye!**


End file.
